xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Dick Grayson(Robin) (Batman vs. Two-Face 2017)
Dick Grayson is Bruce Wayne's teenage ward and Batman's faithful and overly eager sidekick Robin. One night, Grayson continued practicing ballet after Wayne suspected he was too focused on upper body strength. Grayson admitted he felt ridiculous in the tights. Wayne informed him ballet would help him with his balance, flexibility, and strength as well as aid him in their never-ending fight against crime. Wayne called it a night and put on the television to Gotham Palace, everyone's favorite variety show. They watched in horror as the Joker, Penguin, Catwoman, and Riddler appeared in place of the show's musical guest, Hector and the Ho Daddies, to declare their latest unholy alliance. Alfred Pennyworth informed them of the Bat-Signal. On the way to Wayne's study, they bumped into Dick's Aunt Harriet. To cover for their tracks, they told her they were in a rush to go night fishing. Wayne answered the Bat-Phone as Batman then the duo headed to the Batcave. Batman and Robin met with Commissioner Gordon and Chief O'Hara at Gotham City Police Headquarters to go over a riddle left behind by the Riddler. Robin read it aloud, "Poor people have it, rich people need it, if you eat it, you die." Batman immediately guessed the answer was "nothing." Robin started brainstorming synonyms like zero, zilch, and goose egg. He recalled Farmer Jones delivered a shipment of his prize-winning goose eggs to the local market just last week and last Tuesday was the night of the total lunar eclipse. Batman believed the Acme Atomic Energy Laboratory was the villains' target since it just opened a new wing dedicated to the science of total lunar eclipses. After they parked, Batman stopped Robin from jaywalking and reminded him it was imperative they follow the rules since they were duly deputized officers of the law. The villains managed to get away to the Jokermobile but Batman and Robin followed in the Batmobile. The Riddler tried to deter them by duplicating potholes with the stolen Replica Ray. Robin retaliated with the Batzooka but Riddler secured his allies' escape with an improvised trench in the road. Batman and Robin returned to the Batcave with a piece of tin foil that floated down to them. The Bat-Analyzer determined there were traces of amorphous semi-crystalline layers. Robin realized that was a starch. Batman noted it was gravy, to be precise, and deduced the villains were hiding out at the abandoned Fitzsimmons Frozen Food Factory. Rather than use the front door and be ambushed, Batman and Robin used the Bat-climb method to scale the side of the factory to an open window. Catwoman agreed to give up but it was a ruse to get them with knockout gas. Batman and Robin awoke tied up and lying in a giant TV dinner resting on a conveyor belt that led to a giant oven. Robin cheered on Batman to resist Catwoman's mind control serum, Batnip. Batman's strong moral fiber appeared to prevent him from succombing to it. The Joker threw the lever for the conveyor belt and left them to fry. Luckily, Batman noticed the lemon tart dessert and used its acidic content to weaken his bonds. Batman freed himself just in time and swung off with Robin in tow. They returned to police headquarters but Gordon and O'Hara also reported the villains had gone quiet. To Grayson's dismay, he watched as Wayne fired Pennyworth for failing to keep Aunt Harriet away from his study and thus, his secret. Wayne insisted it was because the city depended on them. They searched all of Gotham for the villains and even took to air and sea but found no trace of them. Robin mused they either gave up or weren't on the planet. Batman cited Occam's razor and proposed they stowed away on the recent Belgravian rocket launch. Batman and Robin took to the Batrocket. Batman reminded Robin space travel was the most dangerous endeavor man had ever embarked on. Robin stated society wouldn't move forward without brave men taking bold risks. The Batrocket launched and made its way to an abandoned space station. They donned their space suits, activated the Bat-gravity boots, and walked to Airlock 1. They arrived just in time and saved Catwoman from certain death. Robin didn't have much sympathy for her. Batman advised him he would come to appreciate the pungent allure of the feminine mystique when he got older. As the trio confronted the villains, Batman floated the idea of throwing the remaining villains out of the airlock. Robin reminded him they had to follow the law but Batman recalled their were out of Gotham's jurisdiction. After a jaunt in zero g, Batman donned a brass knuckle and went off on the villains. Robin was a little concerned if they would be okay but they realized Catwoman sneaked off into an escape pod to Earth. Batman and Robin returned to Earth with the villains and Replica Ray in their custody. To everone's surprise, Batman disappeared out of Gordon's window while he was in mid-speech thanking them. Robin asked them to forgive Batman because he was a little out of sorts from the ordeal. To Robin's shock, Batman took off in the Batmobile without him. He was left to hitchhike back home. Luckily, a citizen loaned him their bicycle. The last straw was Wayne reducing Aunt Harriet to tears. Grayson declared he had completely changed. Wayne led him outside and implored him to join Pennyworth on skid row. Grayson secured a room at a rundown apartment complex. Unable to practice his ballet, Grayson's troubled mind came to a realization. Catwoman's Batnip didn't work instantly, it worked slowly. He suited up and went to the Kit Kat Kave in search of Catwoman. He approached the bar and ordered a sarsaparilla on the rocks. Felix, one of Catwoman's henchmen, triggered a trap door under him. He slid down a tunnel into a giant bird cage in Catwoman's inner sanctum. He demanded the antidote to the Batnip. Catwoman admitted Batman had become too bad for her liking and still owed him for saving her life in space. She agreed to put her differences with Robin aside and cure Batman. Robin cited his learner's permit and took the wheel of the Catmobile. Catwoman agreed to be rendered unconscious with Batsleep to protect the location of the Batcave but urged Robin to keep his hands to himself. Robin was stunned then put her out. Anticipating Batman would be waiting for them and try to kill them in the atomic pile, Robin sprayed himself and Catwoman with Bat-Anti-Isotope Spray. Batman was waiting as predicted. He offered Catwoman the chance to join him and they'd kill Robin first. Against her better judgment, Catwoman blew the antidote into Batman's face. It was ineffectual as he coated himself with Bat-Anti-Antidote. Batman and Robin engaged in a utility belt showdown but it was dead heat. Catwoman had enough and attacked with her whip. Batman caught it and threw Catwoman into Robin then sprayed them with Bat-Knockout Gas. They awoke tied to a special Bat-cable and dangling over the atomic pile. Batman excused himself to go continue ruling Gotham City. Catwoman was unable to cut through the cable and the railing was raised three inches to prevent a clean swing. They Anti-Isotope Spray prevented their assured deaths. In need of an army crazy enough to fight Batman and his duplicates, Robin and Catwoman disguised themselves as prison inspectors and entered the Gotham State Penitentiary. Warden Crichton was naturally suspicious of the surprise inspection but complied and let them replace the pick axes and ball and chains with new regulation models. Robin then handed out care packages supposedly containing wholesome magazines and toiletries. After they left, the pick axes turned into whirling rotors and the ball and chains into giant balloons. 14 inmates were lifted out of the penitentiary. They opened their care packages to find their costumes and gadgets. Robin and Catwoman pulled up in a van and gathered them up for the big battle. They stormed the Gotham Palace and battled the duplicates but were defeated. Batman prepared to kill Robin and Catwoman with his bare hands but he was interrupted by a delivery from an admirer. Without thinking twice, Batman took a drink from the champagne bottle and was cured of the Batnip. The duplicates turned on Batman but soon combusted into harmless piles of yellow muck. Gordon and O'Hara congratulated Batman but he credited Robin and Catwoman for saving the day. After Catwoman was taken away, the deliveryman revealed himself to be Pennyworth. Robin was impressed Batman was one step ahead and came up with a contingency plan in case he was brain washed. Batman realized he was used by Joker, Penguin, and Riddler as a distraction all along. They speculated the villains were conducting an art heist and ran to the Batmobile to find Catwoman waiting. Batman decided to grant her request to join them to stop the villains. The villains retreated to their getaway vehicle, the Pengyblimp, but the trio caught up in the Whirly-Bats. Batman and Robin took out the blimp's booster jets with well timed and thrown exploding Batarangs. They boarded the blimp and made it to the top for the final battle. Penguin managed to hook Robin's leg and tossed him over but Catwoman saved him with her whip. She attempted to flee with the stolen art and treasures but turbulence knocked them into Robin's hands. They watched as Catwoman dropped down through a factory smoke stack rather than go back to prison. Wayne and Grayson threw Aunt Harriet a surprise birthday party at Wayne Manor. She apologized for being so insecure and declared she knew she was a valued member of the family. Pennyworth informed Wayne on the sly about the Bat-Signal in the sky. Wayne and Grayson excused themselves to go skeet shooting just as the party started, leaving Harriet perplexed once again. All Content © 2003 - 2017 DCAUResource.com Category:DC Universe Category:Metahumans Category:Sidekicks Category:Body Alteration Category:Acrobatics Category:Circus Category:Gamblers Category:Escape Artist Category:Detective Category:Team Robin Category:Batman Family Category:Spy Category:Multiple Personality Disorder Category:Depowered Category:Orphan Category:Super Hero Category:DCUAOM Category:Martial Artist Category:Gotham City Category:Americans Category:Humans Category:Humans Category:Grayson Family